


Coup de foudre artistique

by humeurvagabonde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Meeting, Noel - Freeform, patinage artistique, rencontre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Alors qu'il assiste à un spectacle de patinage artistique, Harry à un coup de foudre.(écrit en 2016 - repost)





	Coup de foudre artistique

C'était l'époque de Noël.

Du haut de ses 18 ans, Harry allait passer les fêtes seul, comme toujours, mais il prenait quand même le temps de se promener dans le marché de Noël de sa ville.

Après tout, il avait quand même des amis à qui offrir des cadeaux.

Des gens qui préféraient passer Noël en famille, loin de lui, mais.. Ils restaient ses amis, non ?

Harry soupira et remit en place ses lunettes avant d'entendre une douce musique s'élever dans les airs. Il chercha sa provenance et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la patinoire un peu plus loin. Mais oui ! Il avait complètement oublié. À 18h, les patineurs de l'école de patinage artistique de Beauxbâtons devaient présenter leur nouveau spectacle. Harry soupira puis se dirigea vers l'estrade. Après tout, il avait du temps à tuer et rien à faire, alors autant profiter de l'événement.

Le brun avait réussit à se glisser parmi les gens déjà présents. Le spectacle commençait à peine. Il s'assit et observa. Son regard s'arrêta sur un jeune homme mince et blond à la peau pâle qui semblait avoir de magnifiques yeux gris. Il patinait délicatement en faisant quelques pirouettes puis se stoppa ainsi que les autres. Une femme, sûrement de l'administration, présenta un à un les patineurs.

"- Applaudissez Draco, 17 ans ! "

Le jeune homme blond qu'avait remarqué Harry s'avança, salua puis leva les yeux vers le brun avant de faire un petit sourire. Harry sentit alors son cœur battre la chamade. Est ce que l'adolescent l'avait remarqué ? Harry s'insulta mentalement : bien sûr que non il ne l'avait pas vu. Qui aurait pu bien faire attention à lui, un adolescent ordinaire et quelconque ?

Draco patinait, tournait, faisait une pirouette, tournait de nouveau, patinait à l'envers, refaisait une pirouette, s'arrêtait quelques instants avant de reprendre. Il ne patinait pas, il volait. C'était toute sa vie. Les spectateurs, les tenues, les projecteurs, c'était beau évidemment mais ce n'était que du superflu. Lui, ses patins, la glace. C'était tout ce qui était important, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.  
Pourtant, ce soir là fut différent. Parmi le public se trouvait un jeune homme, il semblait avoir son âge et le fixait depuis le début du spectacle. Pour la première fois depuis des débuts, Draco ne patinait pas que pour lui. Il se donnait à fond, non pas pour son propre désir, mais pour le plaisir de quelqu'un d'autre. Draco n'avait, dans sa vie, n'eut d'intérêt que pour le patinage. Et voilà qu'il s'intéressait à une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qu'il ne reverrai probablement jamais. Mais.. Quelque chose l'attirait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors il leva les yeux et aperçu un regard vert qui le transperça. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la patinoire, lui sourit et se mît à tourner, toujours plus, toujours plus vite, avant de se stopper aussi vite qu'il avait commencer et tandis que les gens applaudissaient il rejoignit les coulisses.

Harry avait le souffle coupé. Ses mouvements, toujours aussi délicats et parfaits le subjuguaient. Comment pouvait-on être si gracieux ? Le blond semblait avoir fait cela toute sa vie, ce qui était probablement le cas. Et quand Draco quitta la piste, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

Quelques minutes étaient passées, le final arriva. Draco était la star du spectacle, c'était le meilleur patineur de sa catégorie dans le pays. Il patina encore un peu, fit sa dernière pirouette, retomba avec légèreté sur la glace, salua une dernière fois, regarda le jeune homme brun et lui fit un signe, puis il quitta la scène sans plus de cérémonies.

Harry semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il attendit que les gens s'éloignent un peu, se leva et marcha lentement vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il se fit happer par quelqu'un qui l'empêcha de crier. Harry se débattit puis s'arrêta. Devant lui, se trouvait le jeune prodige blond.

Draco ne pouvait pas le laisser filer.  
Pas comme cela. Alors il prit son courage et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme sorte. Harry arrivait, et le blond était décidé à lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Il ne savait pas. La vie était comme le patinage. Il y avait une base, mais tout se jouait sur l'improvisation.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux gris qui le fixaient avec un désir non caché. Il n'aurait pas dû mais.. Il adorait cela.

"- Ahem.. Bonjour. Je suis Draco, dit le blond, bêtement.

\- Je.. Je sais. On vous a présenté tout â l'heure. Je suis Harry.

\- Enchanté Harry.

\- Très belle performance. Vous faites ressentir de vraies émotions aux gens. On frissonne rien qu'à vous voir.."

Draco se mît à sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Personne ne lui avait dit ça auparavant. Bien sur, on l'avait complimenté des centaines de fois, mais les gens se contentaient d'une adjectif ou deux. Personne n'avait dit cette chose sur.. Les émotions. Le blond songea que c'était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'on avait pu lui dire.

"- Avez vous un peu de temps ? J'aimerai vous inviter à boire un café."

Harry hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Ils se dirigèrent en silence au café temporaire du marché de Noël, commandèrent et s'assirent.

"- Je n'ai, toute ma vie, patiner que pour moi. Mais ce soir.. J'ai patiné pour vous également. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a attiré mais.. Il y a eu.. Quelque chose.

\- Tutoyez moi, répondit seulement Harry.

\- Fais de même dans ce cas.

\- J'ai 18 ans.

\- Tu les fais."

Et Harry se mît à rire, suivit rapidement de Draco.

"- Tu m'attires. Tes mouvement sont si gracieux.

\- Et ta manière de me regarder est si belle. "

Draco s'alluma une cigarette.

"- Tu n'as que 17 ans.

\- Et je me sens déjà si vieux ! plaisanta-t-il."

Harry saisit délicatement la cigarette et frôla les doigts du blond qui sursauta. Ce fut un bref contact mais saisissant pour le blond. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, ni même le coup de foudre. Il vivait pour patiner. Il pensait vivre uniquement pour cela. Mais en croisant le regard vert, il sût que non.

"- Tu ne reprends pas ta cigarette ?

\- Pas besoin."

Il en sortit une autre qu'il porta à ses lèvres, inspira une bouffée qu'il avala nonchalamment.

"- Je ne sais pas patiner.

\- Alors je vais t'apprendre."

Draco posa quelques pièces sur la table, se leva et invita le brun à faire de même.

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Se retrouver sur la glace, seul avec Draco qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ce dernier était encore plus beau de près. Il glissait sur la glace. Le blond se retourna, prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes et patina à l'envers pour pouvoir le voir. Le niveau de ce dernier n'était pas très haut mais lui permettait tout de même de suivre Draco dans ses déplacements.

"- Tu m'épuises Draco.

\- Je sais ! Mais patiner vaut toute la fatigue du monde, tu vas voir."

Draco n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Il était avec Harry, et Harry patinait avec lui.

"- Ne te sens-tu pas libre ? Dis le moi, Harry... Sens-tu la liberté qui coule dans tes veines ? C'est ce que le patinage te donne."

Harry se mît à rire, Draco le suivit. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble. Alors Draco s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

"- Je la sens.

\- La liberté ?

\- Oui.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que tu patines avec moi."

Draco tournoya et entraîna Harry avec lui. Il le connaissait depuis si peu de temps, mais il lui semblait qu'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie.

"- Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Est-ce grave ?

\- Je ne pense pas."

Harry embrassa Draco.  
Le blond se laissa faire avant de l'emmener dans une énième pirouette.

**Author's Note:**

> twi: @humeurvagabonde


End file.
